GKSB
GKSB, an initialism for Gosudarstvennyy komissariat za shpionazh i bezopasnosti (State Commissariat for Espionage and Security; Russian: Государственный комиссариат за шпионаж и безопасности (Гкшб)) is the main security and intelligence agency of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan. It was formed on the 12th December 1925 shortly after the formation of the USSRT, and comes under the command of the Ministry of State Security. The GKSB acts as internal security, intelligence, and as a secret police force. The GKSB is a military service, and like the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army and Ministry of Internal Security Internal Troops, is governed by army laws and regulations. Its main functions are foreign intelligence, counterintelligence, operative-investigatory activities, guarding the State Border of the USSRT, guarding the leadership of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan and the Tabi'atstani government, organisation and ensuring of government communications as well as combating provincial nationalism, dissent, and anti-USSRT activities. Name Although the presence of the letter "sha" (ш) means that technically the Latin letter initials of the organisation should be "GKShB", it was shortened to GKSB as it was considered less clumsy to read and write in Latin script. Mode of operation Methods The foreign intelligence directorate of the GKSB (i.e. the First Chief Directorate) operates both legal and illegal espionage residencies in target countries. Although legal residents have diplomatic immunity and are thus protected from prosecution, the GKSB places more value on illegal residents, as these are able to infiltrate their targets more easily. GKSB residencies follow a structure similar to that of the KGB; spies are split into agents, who are intelligence providers, and controllers, who are intelligence relayers. Personnel and recruitment Although estimates vary, it is thought that the GKSB has a total of around 6,970,195 agents, resulting in a ratio of roughly one agent for every 2000 Tabi'atstani citizens. Infiltration Forging and censorship Film GKSB staff often use spring scissors to cut film due to the speed and accuracy that the scissors can cut the film. Spring scissors are also used by the GKSB to split film that has been spliced together, as well as to make annotations regarding the film being edited on plastic rulers during the editing process. History On the 12th December 1925, President Leonid Ushakov announced the creation of the GKSB to root out "counter-revolutionary and reactionary remnants in society". In the CCS/Tabi'atstani bloc In the rest of the Toy Islands Suppressing internal dissent Notable operations Operation Paper Bag Operation Paper Bag was a joint GKSB-TRA deception operation to hinder NGL preparations for the SNA-NGL war. Organisation Leadership The GKSB is currently lead by Chairman Aleksei Nikolayevich Federov. Directorates GKSB directorates are closely modelled on those of the KGB in the former Soviet Union. *First Chief Directorate - Foreign Intelligence *Second Chief Directorate - Counter-intelligence/internal political control *Third Chief Directorate - Military counter-intelligence and armed forces political surveillance *Fourth Chief Directorate - Transportation security *Fifth Chief Directorate - Censorship and internal security against artistic, political, and religious dissension *Sixth Chief Directorate - Economic counter-intelligence, industrial security *Seventh Chief Directorate - Surveillance of Tabi'atstani nationals and foreigners *Eighth Chief Directorate - Monitors/manages national, foreign, and overseas communications, cryptologic equipment, and research and development *Ninth Chief Directorate - Guards and GKSB Protection Service *Tenth Chief Directorate - Security of government installations *Eleventh Chief Directorate - SIGINT and communications interception; operates the national and government telephone and telegraph systems *Border Guards Directorate - Responsible for the GKSB Border Troops *Operations and Technology Directorate - Research laboratories for recording devices, poisons and drugs, and other equipment Other units *GKSB Personnel Department *Secretariat of the GKSB *GKSB Technical Support Staff *GKSB Finance Department *GKSB Archives *GKSB Irregulars *Administration Department of the GKSB *GKSB CPT Committee *GKSB Spetsnaz Units *QMK Guard Force Criticism Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan